Back to Living
by Shoujo-Ai Fanatic
Summary: With the promise of immunization from the Soldats, they work for the government and take this one and only chance they have to live life peacefully- as peaceful as it gets with two professional assassins working for the government-and to love each other


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This has got to be my first fic in like 734686 years (hahahahaha, yes I am that old ;p), so tell me if theres something I need to improve on, hmm…maybe I need a beta.**

**Back to School…?**

Light footsteps echoed across the empty halls of Inagami Gakuen, a high school in Japan, renowned for their education, sports, and perhaps occasionally the rumors surrounding students, and faculty members alike. Soft and hushed talking could be heard and the footsteps stopped before an opened classroom door. A beautiful blonde haired woman dressed in a white miniskirt and equally white blouse, surveyed the area, her sharp blue eyes looking over every detail of the empty classroom, a man in buisness suit attire walked in first, while the third person, a young girl dressed in jeans and a shirt walked in second.

"As you can see Bouquet-san, our facilities can be quite sufficient to accommodate the needs of Yuumura-san's education." The guide spoke with confidence, his voice carrying an air sophistication and intelligence.

"….Kirika?" Mireille questioned the girl next to her, looking for any signs of discomfort, or approval.

The said young girl, walked through the classroom, her hair short like she preferred, her height slightly taller than her blonde companion (which resulted in her maturity and the teenage growth spurt), eyes sharp, calculating, and her toned muscles rippling with every movement. She stopped in front of the desk located near the exit, and ran her hands along the smooth, yet firm surface.

"It's fine." The soft voice echoed slightly in the near-empty classroom and the tour guide released a breathe he didn't know he was holding and smiled.

"Will you be attending school at Monday?"

"Yes, if no problems arise. You have already received the documents?"

"We have. Yuumura-san's class schedule should arrive shortly, along with other school papers and information."

"Then everything should be fine. Kirika." The sixteen year old looked up from the desk and into Mireille's sparkling eyes.

"Let's go home." Those words, which would seem simple to most people, still managed to leave Kirika with a big smile.

"Yes." Kirika's eyes glittered with joy at her own response and fell in step together with Mireille, but not before entwining their hands in a loving gesture.

* * *

The couple made it back to their home, hand-in-hand and locked the door behind them, but even then they still didn't let go of each other's hands. They stared into each other's eyes and then smiled.

"Are you sure about this Kirika?" The tall blonde murmured, softly gazing at the young Japanese progidy.

"I'm sure Mireille; this may be the only way to live peacefully than before. And perhaps the only way I can live with you." Kirika's grip on their joined hands tightened somewhat and the French woman smiled more widely.

'Who would've known.' They both mused. Indeed, after all the hardships they went through, they finally escaped the Soldats with the help of the Japanese government (a meeting held through one of Mireille's past client who worked for the government). In return for offering them immunity, they would go undercover to eliminate every potential threats that the government couldn't be directly involved in. Inugami Gakuen's involvement in drug trafficking was one such case (each and every time the government would be involved in investigations similar to these, people managed to slip right through them). At first, Mireille objected to such cases, she did not want any ill dangers falling upon her beloved, but the Japanese girl pointed out that this may be the only chance they have of escaping the Soldats.

_"And besides"_ She remembered Kirika saying, _"I'd rather take the risk than you."_

Whenever she would remember that part of the past, she would blush and feel warm and fuzzy inside. She pulled Kirika down for a passionate kiss and sighed happily as she felt herself being lifted and carried into the bedroom. They had a lot to do later on, but for now, they basked in each other's love.


End file.
